You don't mean anything
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: Time for round two Angel are you ready. Sequel to 'Perfect'


Hey ppls this is the sequel of perfect and one of our vampire's dies and it's not who you expect...well I don't know what you're going to expect so just read a nd review kay. Song is Simple Plan's You don't mean anything. enjoy ttfn.

_**

* * *

**_

_**You don't mean anything**_

It's been two years since Spike left. I had gone up to tell him about a mission I wanted him to go on, but when I got to his room I found the knife Angelus had given him for killing his first slayer stabbed into the door and 'I'm sorry I can't be perfect' written on the door.

His room had been trashed and he had written the lyrics to a song I had heard him listening to one day. He had left before I could finish my plan. Damn good for nothing childe.

_**Maybe, I'm just not good enough for you  
And maybe, i just don't wanna be like you**_

Yeah I left, so what it's not like he wanted me there any way. Sodding thorn in his side, God I hate him so much. And yet I wonder if he even feels the least bit sorry about how he treated me.

Just a little bit of acceptance for once in my existence would be nice.

Resettled in Philadelphia of all places hopefully it's far enough away for Angel's content, cause I really don't need his bullshit right now.

_**And maybe I just don't wanna know  
How low you're ready to go  
I'm not gonna change, you can't make me, WHOA**_

He had to do this the hard way; making me track him all the way to Philadelphia he's always been a pathetic runner. **_  
  
_**Such a loser always copying me, first it was coming to Sunnydale, then it was loving Buffy, after that he somehow got a soul can he not just be himself for once...but then again who would want to be a pathetic idiot like William.

He always thought I wanted to be like him, but he was wrong I wanted to be his equal someone he could trust to be at his side like most childe/sire bonds are.

Angel chose to be alone, so I left him there while I stayed with the Scoobies. I even tried loving the slayer to see if that would piss him off enough to come back.

Instead he sat there while his hatred for everything around him grew and for that I hated him and wanted to beat the living shit out of my sire just to see if I could get any emotion from him.

I never want to be anything like the thing my sire turned into. I have to many people I care about to leave them like he did them.

He's in Philly I can feel him, he's looking for me but not the reason I want him to.

_**You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't  
You don't mean anything to me  
You're what I never wanna be**_

I make my way up the stair case to Spike's apartment where I'll finally fix the mistake Angelus made all those years ago in England.

I can hear him coming up the stairs. This would be sort of bitter sweet if my sire wasn't dead to me already. He died two years ago when I heard him talking to Wes about killing me.

Angel's nothing more than one more demon from my past that I have to face before I can say that I like myself again.

Spike's nothing more than a child inside always wanting more he could never do anything right so what does it matter that I kill him.

Angel always put me down to make himself important because he is just like a child inside always craving attention and hating when anyone else has the spot light.

That's all I am to Angel, a threat that needs to be taken care of. But I'm getting tired of this game. Time for round two Angel are you ready.

**_Tell me, does it feel good to be like you  
And tell me, why should I waste my time with you  
Cuz maybe you always bring me down  
And I'm sick of being pushed around  
I'm not gonna change, you can't make me, WHOA  
_**

Angel knocked on the door and patiently waited with his hands behind his back.

Spike sighed and opened the door to be greeted by Angel's smile "Hey Spike."

The younger vampire hesitated for a second the said "Hey Angel what are you doing in Philly."

Angel walked into the apartment and made sure to his hands hidden "Wes wanted me to pick up a book at a museum and I found out you were living here now so I dropped by to say hey" Angel said nonchalantly.

Spike nodded and awkward silence fell between the two.

"Hey about two years ago...I'm sorry" Angel said as he stepped closer to Spike.

"Really" Spike asked with a small smile on his face.

_**I know you think you know me  
You don't know anything  
I know you wanna help me  
I don't need anything  
Don't tell me where to go  
I don't need you to know  
**_

Angel smiled evilly and said "Really" as he brought a stake out from behind his back and went to bring it into Spike's chest.

But as he was an inch away from Spike's heart Angel stopped and gasped.

Looking down he saw Spike's hand with a stake protruding from his chest. Quickly he looked back up at Spike and for a brief second saw all the pain and anguish Angel had ever caused Angelus' childe.

Spike watched as the man that looked like Angelus crumbled into dust at his feet.

As if in slow motion Spike dropped the stake and watched it fall into the pile of ashes on the floor.

_**You don't, you don't, you don't, you don't  
You don't mean anything to me  
You don't you don't, you don't, you don't  
You don't me anything to me**_

"So am I Angel, so am I" Spike said as he walked away from the ashes of his former life.

* * *

Please review I know this sucks but I'm a sleep depraved child of evil so work with me here.


End file.
